Broken Steel
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Sometimes it's the smallest things that cause the biggest changes. For officer Wilde, his life is changed forever after meeting a small snow leopard named Emma who has Aspergers, a condtion on the autsim specturum, the two are fast friends,but fate can be a cruel thing...
1. Chapter 1

"Liberty and Justice for all..."

The words raced through my mind as I drove through HappyTown, a section of Zootopia designed mostly for predators.

This place was the equivalent of a ghetto despite it's very misleading name, and like any ghetto it had it's own makeshift Justice sytem and police.

Few ZPD officers volunteered to patrol HappyTown, mostly because of the hatred of cops here.

The only officers willing to patrol this area were Me, Wolfard, and Snarlov, out of the 3 of us, I was the only one actually welcomed by the residence here.

I grew up here, my father was a doctor before he and his clinic were burned to the ground when his shop was the target of a terroristic prey group.

I smiled as I parked my Patrol car in front of what used to be my dad's old clinic.

"Wilde's Community Clinic"

I sighed and turned off the car, I had to radio in to station desk that I was starting my patrol,

"Hey Clawhauser, this is Officer Wilde, I'm reporting a 10-41 in HappyTown 10-3"

In seconds a chirpy and over excitable cheetah answered

"Alrighty Nick, have fun and be safe. 10-3."

I sighed and got out of my car, I did't bother locking it, as I didn't feel the need to, I trusted the citizens enough.

I inhaled deeply, the smell of hotdogs, motor oil, and sweat was strong. I walked along the main street, talking to the residence and surveying the area.

"Mr Officer!," Came a small voice from behind me, I spun around and smiled at the owner of the voice. a young snow leopard with Crimson colored eyes and had yellow flower clutched in her paws. I crouched down to her level, she was flapping her hands very slightly.

"Here ya go Officer Wilde. Thank you for being brave." She handed me the flower and threw her arms around me, she purred. I smiled and hugged her, she smelled like peppermint.

"Emma? Where did you go?" Came a worried voice from within the Crowd. The young leopard popped her head up,

"Over here mommy." I heard the clicking of heels against the pavement, soon a young adult female snow leopard came into view, worried etched on her face.

She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her daughter safe in my paws. I stood up holding the cub,

"Oh Emma honey! You scared me. Thank you officer. She can be a handful at times." The mother took her cub and kissed her forehead.

"Honestly ma'am she found me, and gave me this beautiful flower." I gestured to the flower in my breast pocket. Emma giggled and hid her face into her mother's shirt.

"She always did have a respect for officers, she wants to be one just like her daddy was." I smiled

"Who's her pa? i might know him" The mother looked at me, giving me a sad smile.

"Officer Ryan Spots." She said proudly, the name rung a bell.

"Name sounds familiar, " I paused then it clicked.

"He was shot in the line of duty at the Riverside Robbery, am I right?" I said softly, taking off my hat.

"Yes sir that would be him, he was a damn good cop and an amazing father and husband. Shot in cold blood trying to save one of the gun mammals that was turned on and shot by his own partner." Her voice cracked, her crimson eyes watering. Emma looked up at her mother and padded her mother face with her little paws.

"It's okay mommy, don't be sad. Daddy did good." My heart ached for the family,

"I'm so sorry for your loss Mrs. Spots. I didn't know your husband personally but he was part the family in blue," I said as I hugged the two of them,

"It's okay, He died doing what he loved. Thank you for your service officer wilde, I hate to be rude but we've gotta a dress to go find because some mammal's got a birthday coming up tomorrow." The mother said tickling her cub, Emma let out shrieks of joy.

"Oh really? and how old will this Beautiful Birthday mammal be?" I asked smiling, Emma smiled at me, her eyes glowing.

"1000!" SHe giggled, I laughed. Her mother chuckled and sighed.

"5, Emma's gonna be 5, seems like yesterday she born. 36 hours of labour and 72 stitches worth of work." THe mother sighed hugging her cub.

I smiled then an Idea hit me,

"Hey I got something for you. DO you Mind coming back to my cruiser with me?" I winked at the mom,and earned a squeal from Emma.

"Can I mommy? Pleeeeaaassseee" She pleaded, batting her beautiful eyelashes, her mom sighed and smiled.

"I suppose so..." She said smiling, she set Emma down on the ground, I held out my paw to Emma who snatched it up.

I lead them just a few feet south to my cruiser. I let go of Emma's paw and had her cover her eyes.

"No peekin now little miss." I opened my passenger door and grabbed my spare uniform hat.

The mother had full view of what I was doing gasped.

"Can I see now? Pretty Please?" Emma pleaded, I chuckled as I shut the cruiser door and crouched to her level.

"Sure, open ya eyes." The young cub gasped as she opened her eyes, she covered her mouth with her paws, tears filling them.

Throwing herself at me, she sobbed tears of joy, and stomping her feet.

I padded her back soothingly, looking at the mother.

"Asperger's" she mouthed, I smiled and nodded, Emma stopped crying and looked at me, I smiled at her, wiping off the tears.

I saluted her and she saluted me, Emma started flapping her hands, I chuckled and put the hat on her little head, her eyes were covered by the hat. She was singing from excitement as well as flapping her hands. I sensed that she was overwhelmed, so I scooped her up and handed her to her mother. Her mother had tears in her eyes as well.

"Thank you so much Officer Wilde. This is most amazing gift she will ever have, How can I ever repay you?" I shook my head.

"No need t repay me ma'am. Just seeing Emma so happy, is enough."

"Oh please there must be something!" I said, realizing that I wasn't going to when this argument.

"Okay can I come and see you at your party tomorrow?" The mother gasped.

"Yes- yes of course." Emma gasped and started singing louder.

"I can see that Emma needs a break, I've gotta go patrol the rest of town anyway. Just call in to Precinct one and leave the details with Officer Clawhauser okay? Bye Emma, I'll see ya soon okay?" Emma nodded as she continued singing. She mother mouthed thank you and headed the opposite direction.

Little did I know how much one little cub would change my life.


	2. A present from Bogo

_**Author's note**_

I do not own any part of Zootopia just my own characters. But I will own your hearts after this Chapter. I love the reviews I've gotten, both from family members of those with Aspergers. It's heart warming and motovating to see readers out there that connect to stories like mine, I myself have Aspergers as well so jsut to let you know Emma's bahaviors not be textbook signs or behaviors, but based off of mine. FYI and If you like this leave a review.

Without further delay here is chapter 2 :3

 **_/|\/\/\/\\_**

After my shift patrolling Happy Town, and got in my car, I checked in with Clawhauser

"Hey Clawhauser this Officer Wilde I'm reporting 10-42, 10-3"

It was a few minutes before the chubby but oh so loveable cheetah answered

"10-4 Officer Wilde, see ya when you get here 10-3" I sighed and smiled,

It was nice knowing I had a friend waiting for me, to be acknowledged. It's the little things.

I checked the time, 19:45 or 7:45 PM. I had time to drop off the cruiser and go get something for Emma.

I smiled at the thought of the adorable little Cub, such unique eyes, and vibrant personality.

"What is it about her?" I asked myself as I drove through town.

In 15 minutes, I was back at the station and was headed inside when I heard someone shout my name.  
'Nick! Hey Nick?" I recognized the voice instantly, My favorite officer, Judy Hopps.

I turned around, the little gray bunny had a beaming smile on her beautiful face, her lavender eyes sparkling.

"Hey what's up?" SHe said hugging me around the waist, I squeezed her back and rubbed in between her ears.

"Oh hey Carrots, not much just dropping by Clawhauser and then running and grabbing a birthday present for a new friend I met today," I paused, I wanted to ask Judy if she wanted to help me pick out something for Emma.

"Do you want to come with and help me pick out a present? I'll buy dinner afterwards." I said raising my eyebrows

SHe grinned,

"Sure Nick, who's the new friend?" SHe asked me as we walked into the station.

"It's a she and her name's Emma and is a very special friend to me." i said glancing over at the corner of my eye. I did a double take when I thought i had seen for a brief second a look of disappointment, touched her face before it melted away.

"Oh really and what's so special about your new lady friend?" She said nudging me with her elbow and winking.

I smirking and put my arm around Hopps as we approached the front desk, Bogo was talking to Clawhauser.

"She's 5," Hopps stopped dead in her tracks.

"SHE'S 5?" She screamed, the once chatty room went silent, even Bogo stopped and stared,one eyebrow raised, a mixture of shock and surprise invading his face. I blushed and chuckled

"Well turning 5, tomorrow. And she's officer Ryan Spot's daughter." I added on, enjoying the spotlight for a brief second.

"Did you say Spots, Wilde?" Bogo asked as I walked towards him,

"As a matter of fact I did sir. Met his daughter and the misses, speaking of which CLawhauser did someone leave you a message for me?" I leaned up against the counter, smirk on my face. Bogo had a look of concentration, as Clawhauser rummaged through his papers.

"Yup right here, some mammal left this for you. Sure sounded nice, Are you clocking out?" I nodded. Breaking his concentration Bogo looked at me,

"Cassandra." He said quietly, sadness tainted his voice

"What was that?" I asked, looked up at him, he turned and looked at me.

"His wife's name is Cassandra, beautiful Leopardess. I remember Spots, good mammal. He died to save a murderer, he was awarded the medal of valor and honor after he died. His little cub,"

my smile faded as Bogo continued to talk, it sounded like his voice was going to break. He took a deep breath, or tried as the air caught in his throat.

"Can we finish this in my office, there's something I need you give you Wilde." He paused and lead me up to his office.

He shut the door behind him as he had let me go in first.

"As I was saying, his cub was only 3 ½ at the time," He paused and walked over to his desk and opened a drawer.

"At the funeral, she didn't even cry until after he was buried, said that she didn't want her daddy to see her cry because brave cops don't cry" His voice broke,

"Instead she had her mother walk her up to the coffin and set her on the ground," He took a deep breath, it was ragged and shallow.

"She kissed her little paw and tried to pat his cheek and then she said "Thank you daddy." and saluted him."

Bogo was now on verge of breaking as tears swelled up. He had something in his hooves, he handed me the object, his hooves shaking.

The object was a square box covered in decorative police themed wrapping paper and a blue bow on top.

"Please give it to her. She's so much like her father, Wilde. I was there when he," He sniffed and grabbed a tissue.

"When he was uh-he was murdered. He said that it was his job to protect and serve, even to those who tried to kill him." Bogo was now fully sobbing, he looked at me and smiled, a heartbroken smile.

"Tell Cassandra that Idris gives his love and that she needs to come visit. You're dismissed by the way," I was stunned by the scene that had just played out in front of me, I didn't even realize that I had been crying myself until Bogo handed me a tissue.

"Oh Wilde?" He said in a shaky voice

"Yeah chief?" I said in a dry whisper.

"Thank you." He said smiling, he patted me on the shoulder and stood up straight and took a deep breath then he let out a mighty more like normal sigh.

"No problem Chief." I said as I swallowed some spit and cleared my throat, trying to recover.

"Now get out of here but you are to go to that party and stay for a full hour at minimum and I want you to call in when you get there and I want a full detailed report on my desk tomorrow afterwards. Do you understand?" He said in his normal gruff voice,

"Ye-yes sir," I said as he removed his hoof from my shoulder and pointed to the door.

"Good night Chief." i said to the large buffalo, glaring at me but smiling with his eyes.

"Good Night Wilde, and never speak of this to anyone."

"You got sir." I said smirking as I closed the door behind me, and I headed downstairs where Hopps and Clawhauser were waiting for me.

CLawhauser, squealed when he saw me, and covered his mouth at the sight of the box in my paws.

"So wha-" I cut him off,

"Sorry buddy but Can't let the cat out of the bag on this one." I said smirking at him, CLawhauser seemed to understand as he sat back down

"Well you're all checked out, have a nice night Nick." He said in his usually fabulous voice.

"Night Ben, see ya tomorrow." I had as I walked away, Judy said her goodbyes and ran to catch up with me.

"SO what happened?" She asked concerned and also eyeing the box, I sighed.

"I can't say, Bogo would kill me, beside it's personal." I said casually,

"So is there anything you can tell me?"

"Just that I have a very important Assignment tomorrow." i said smirking as we headed to the nearest toy shop.


	3. Gift Shooping eith Hopps

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

 _ **I don't Own Zootopia but I do own this storyline , so it's something. Anyway I am amazed by the reviews I got! Thsnk you for the support. This chapter is little bit more WildeHopps themed, but I promise the next chapter is all Emma. Speaking of Emma, this story Emma, is based off a little redhead girl I taught when I was a student teacher in**_ ** _high school, she did balleta nd loved to sing and loved to dress up as a co[p._**

 ** _I thought I did share that little tit bit of back story._**

 ** _so without out more road blocks here is chapter 3_**

 ** _Ciao, with love_**

 ** _Girlfromthemojave_**

 ** __/|\\_/|\\_/|\\_/|\\__**

"So what's your assignment?" Hopps asked me almost timidly, I smirked at her.

"Undercover" I said calmly, I turned my head in her direction when I heard a hmm noise from Hopps, like she was thinking, I was going to make this very interesting.

"But that makes no sense, I'm a senior officer to you and I haven't even done undercover…" She eyeballed me,

"Sorry Hopps Bogo calls the Shots," I smirked at her,

I sat down at a bus stop, Hopps sat down next to me.  
"Nick, Where are we going?" She questioning me, I turned my head in her direction.

"Happy town."

"Isn't that mostly Pred territory?"

"Yup, Why ya scared?" I said chuckling, the bus pulled up in front of us. I stood up and let Hopps go in front of me, I handed the driver my Bus pass. The pig driving looked me up and down out of the corner of his eye, and pointed to a sign without saying a word.

"Cops ride free"

"Thanks." The pig just grunted and shut the door behind me as I went to go sit with Hopps.

"So you gonna answer my question?" I said sitting down next her.

She hesitated with her answer

""No! Why would I?"

"Liar, you hesitated" I said teasingly pulling her hat down over her eyes. She grunted at me and rolled her eyes.

"Damn she's cute when she does that." I thought to myself, chuckling.

"I'm not a liar, sure I'm nervous but I'm definitely not scared, I mean I'm sitting next a shifty low life fox after all." She said smirking, I chuckled at her.

"You know you love this shifty low life fox." I smirked, trying to not let my feelings scream out loud.

"Do I know that?" SHe paused pretending to ponder.

"Yes, Yes I do know that." I smirked, nuzzling her ear with my cold wet nose. She shrieked and giggled, pushing me away.

"Nick, stop it! That tickles!" I rubbed my nose up against the pink flesh of the inside of her ears.

I stopped and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, her laughter died down and she sighed and finally relaxed against the seat. The rest of the bus ride was quiet, when we got to the main street of Happytown I stood up and pulled on the line letting the driver know that we were getting off soon.

"Come on Carrots," She stood up slowly, almost like she didn't want to get off.

I was standing up holding onto the hand grips hanging from the ceiling, I looked at her, giving her a reassuring smile. I held out my paw to her,

"Don't worry I got you." I said as she held onto my paw, her paws sere soft and warm, while mine were calloused and rough.

"I'm not scared Nick." She said her voice wavering but it was almost unnoticeable, but my sensitive ears caught it.

"Are you sure about that? Because your voice says otherwise" I ask as we got off the bus. It was almost pitch black minus a few dim and shoddy street lamps.

I waltzed a little bit ahead of her as she had slowed down to take in her surroundings. I stopped when I heard the pitter patter of Hopps's feet running to catch up with me, after all I g=couldn't leave this little bunny in pred central in the dark.

"Nick Where are you going Toys R U is the other way," I smiled at her, what a ignorant little bunny.

"We don't have those around here, in my part of of town Hopps." and pointed at small shop with a hand painted sign above it that read

'Wonderclaw Toys'

I walked into the shop, taking off my hat. The bell above the door ringing letting the owner know of my arrival. I took a deep breath, it smelled like pine shavings, cherry tobacco pipe smoke and sugar cookies.

"Nick what do you mean 'My part of town' You live here?" she said slightly accusingly, as she removed her hat as well.

"Yup, born, raised and living." I walked up to the front counter, smiling as an elderly fox came hobbling over to the counter. The Fox smiled when he realized who he was staring at through the lens of his wire rimmed glasses.  
"Nicholas?" He said in a raspy voice, I smiled and crossed my arms and leaned on to the counter, smiling a genuine smile.

"Sure is Gramps. How's things going sir?" The old fox chuckled, and walked around the counter to stand in front of me. He hugged me tight, He smelled the same as he had 20 years ago.

"Oh Nicholas, how you've grown into such a handsome fox, just like your father." He said as he let go and examined me.

"No longer Hustling I see, your mother would be proud. Seeing her boy a fox." Hopps cleared her throat.

"Man, he's a man, if you don't mind me saying." She said politely, surprise hit me like brick wall, not that that I let it show.

"And who is this young lady? What a fine young doe if you don't mind me saying." He chuckled nudging me with his elbow, I blushed and rolled my eyes, Hopps giggled and covered part of her face with her hat.

"Officer Judy Hopps sir." She held out a paw for him to shake, he smiled and nodded, shaking her paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady, so Nicholas what brings you here?" He said looking at me.

"I need a present for a new friend, tomorrows her birthday and I wanted to get her something special."

"Ahhh, do you have anything in mind?" The old fox said as he smiled at me.

"Actually I do, do you still make police badges? I think it would make her day, she wants to be a cop just like her father." I smiled, remembering the story Bogo had told me.

"Wait make? You make toys?" Hopps asked quietly as she was handling a stuffed fox.

"Yup he made all of these toys minus a few that a few neighbors made." I said smiling proudly, The old Fox chuckled at Hopps.

"Oh? So kind of like how you wanted to be a doctor like your father?" Said the old fox winking at me with a knowing smile.

"Wait you wanted to be doctor Nick?" Hopps said accusingly, I groaned.

"Oh yes, he would come in here with the money he earned from chores and from helping out around town when he was just a wee kit, wearing his little white doctor's coat his pa had givin' him. His pa was sure proud of him." The old fox said chuckling, I blushed and groaned.

Judy was busting out laughing, her eyes watered up, then she slowed down.

"Nick you were more than a popsicle hustler, tell me Mr.-"  
"Gramps, just call me Gramps. A friend of Nick's is a family of mine." Gramps said gently.

"Okay Gramps, do you have any pictures of this, I have just got to see this." Judy said chuckling.

"No! He does not have any pictures of this, right Sir?" I gave the old fox a pleading look, he shook his at me.

"Come in here sometime, I'm sure I've got one somewhere. Now here's the Badge you asked for." The fox handed me a hand made wooden badge, it was painted gold and blue. It was identical to mine, it even had a blank spot for a name.

"What's the lass's name?" He asked wandering back into his workshop.

"Emma Spots." I smiled at the memory of the little cub, I know called my friend.

"Alrighty give me a few minutes to work."

"Yes sir no rush." I smiled and looked at Hopps, she was staring in awe at an intricately done dollhouse.

"This is all handmade?" She said in wonder as she traced each shingle on the victorian style roof, I nodded.

"Sure is hun," I said picking up a stuffed rabbit. It was gray with purple button eyes, i smiled and set it on the counter,using my body to hide it from Hopps.

WIthin minutes Gramps had finished his work burning in Emma's name in the blank spot and painting it with black paint.

"Well that was quick." I said smirking,

"I maybe older than time itself but I still got it…" He trailed off as he bagged the rabbit, he smiled as his eyes darted to Hopps, who was reading a Kits book.

I sighed and admired her gentle image. She looked up to us staring at her.

"Huh? What is my fur messed up?" I shook my head.

"Naw You're fine. We're almost done here." I turned to face the old fox,  
"So how much?" The old fox shook his head

"None. I will not charge-"

"Heres 20 Bucks" I said narrowing my eyes,

"I'm not taking it." I raised an eyebrow and took the twenty back.

"Never said you had to," I smiled and hugged him, he sighed, I could literally hear his eyes roll.

"Thank you Gramps" I said as I pulled away and slipped the 20 into his pocket.

He nodded and reached into his pocket, and pulled the 20 out and smirked. Hopps gasped,

"Where do you think he got it from lassy?" He smacked the twenty on the counter. I sighed, he groaned.

"Fine I'll take ya scoundrel." He said shaking his fist, he smiled and waved me off

"Don't be stranger Nicholas."

I waved and closed the door behind me as me Hopps headed out.

"So he taught you how to hustle?" She said quietly

"Nope, just how to pickpocket," I smirked and chuckled, she gasped.

"So time to get you home Hopps, I'll drive you if you're willing to come back to my place." I said wiggling my eyebrows, she gave me the look, and swatted my tail as I tried to wrap around her.

"Haha sure, just no funny stuff."

I Gasped feigning being offended

"Hopps how could say that, I am a gentlefox." She giggled, i successfully pulled her close and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Feeling pawsy Nick?" She said as we walked a few blocks to my place,in truth I loved being this close Hopps. The rabbit weighted heavy in bag, as the real rabbit squeezed my ribs in a hug.

"Naw, just keeping you close for safe keeping." I chuckled and slowed down in front of an old but shiny black _**Pony**_.

"Your chariot awaits my fair bunny lady." I gestured dramatically as she climbed in. I got and pulled the keys out of my pocket and listened to her sing, I put on my aviators just because, well I'm Nick Wilde

"This is yours?" Hopps asked as I pulled away from the curb and started driving

"Nope I stole," I said straight faced.

"Somehow I doubt that, but this is- this is nice" She said rubbing the car's interior.

"Yup she's mine, bought her when I was 18," I paused contemplating how old I was.

"Damn I'm old." Judy laughed, I looked over at her from the corner of my eyes.

"You into older foxes?" I said slyly winking at her and nudging her with my elbow.

"Sure Nick." She said chuckling.

"So where's your place?" I said stopping at a red light.

"Grand Pangolin Arms apartment." Damn she lived in the city,

"Rent must be outrageous," I said grimacing, she sighed

"It's not the greatest but it's okay but hey we only live 25 minutes from each other." She chirped.

I nodded and hit the accelerator, cutting the 25 minutes to 15 minutes, earning a dirty look from Hopps.

"Nicholas Wilde! You need to learn to slow down!" She yelled as I slid into a spot in front of her apartment building, I smirked and grabbed one of the two paper bags. The first bag had Emma's badge and present from Bogo, the other had the stuffed gray rabbit.

"I know but it's late I wanna get some sleep Hopps." I said as I got out and Opened up Carrot's door for her, helping her up.

She led me to her apartment door, 3 stories up, i had to admit to myself that it was cute how fluffy her tail was. Also how shapely her bottom was.

I almost slammed right into her, when we stopped at her door.

"I'm home, so uh see you tomorrow? She said awkwardly, i sighed and nodded.

She opened her door, I put a hand on her shoulder and with the other paw pulled the rabbit out of the bag as quietly as I could..

"Hey Carrots?" She turned around and looked at me, her Lavender orbs bored into mine.  
"Yeah Nick?" she whispered quietly

I lifted the rabbit to her chest and pressed against her vest, her eyes opened wide as she stared at cradled it as she took it from me.

"Sleep tight Carrots." I whispered as I pulled her into a hug and then headed down stairs.

As I sat down in my car I looked up to where her window was.

Sure enough, she was staring at me, she waved and blew a kiss.

I started my car and did the same, waving as I pulled away into the night.


	4. Partnered up

_**Authors note**_

 _police codes_

 _10-3-transmission done_

10-41-duty or tourstarts

10-69-message recieved

10-26 arrived on scene

10-77 testing lights

Please read and review

ciao_

"The things we do for love,"

I grumbled as my alarm went off like it did every morning at 6 AM. I sighed and rolled over onto my back, and sighed.

I looked over at my nightstand, and smiled at the picture of me and Hopps, my first day of being an officer. My smile grew as I saw the handmade badge for Emma.

I sat up and stretched, and yawned making a high pitched whine.

I grabbed my phone from underneath the pillow and Texted Hopps

"Hey Carrots you up?"

I smiled at the message and then rubbed my eyes, yawning again.

I tossed off the covers and headed off to the bathroom to grab a shower.

After my shower, I grabbed some blueberries Hopps had given me, and some eggs.

I was still in my boxers, when my phone went off, it was Carrots.

"Yup, already dressed and going to grab coffee, want something?"

"Ya, Tike Place, Black and Venti please."

"Sure thing."

"SO how did ya sleep?"

"Like the dead, thanks for the stuffed rabbit :3"

"No prob, getting dressed brb."

I smiled, she liked it, now to get dressed.

I put my uniform on and checked the time, 7 AM. Plenty of time to get to work, and pick Hopps up.

I grabbed the note that Clawhauser had written the party info on, And double checked the info.

Party started at 1, but I wanted to help get everything set up.

I grabbed the badge and the present from Bogo and my keys and phone charger before heading out the door.

I called Hopps while heading downstairs, she picked up after 3 rings.

"Hey Nick what's up?" She sounded chirpier than usual.

"Wanna ride to work with me?"

"S-sure, I guess, where are you?" I started the car, it was 7:10.

Just leaving my place, I'll see you soon Carrots."

"Yup see ya then."

I ended the call tossing my phone onto the passenger seat.

"Today's gonna rock." I said to myself smirking.

Luckily traffic wasn't bad, so I made to Carrot's place by 7:25. When I pulled up she was sitting on her steps, playing on her phone. I rolled down my window.

"Hey tasty bunny you need a lift?" I said pretending to catcall her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Damn, doesn't she know how good she is?" I thought to myself, pushing my Aviators up.

"Haha, don't you know it's not exactly bright to harass a cop." She said as she got in my car.

"Don't you know you shouldn't get into a car with a shifty pred? Especially a fox?" I said looking her up and down from the corner of my eye.

"I'll take my chances, so do you think we have time for coffee?" She asked examining the wooden badge.

"What the time?"

"7:30."

"Sure." Luckily there was a Snarlbucks right across from the station.

15 minutes later we pulled into the station and headed over to grab our coffees.

10Walking into the store was like walking into a commercial, baristas in green aprons, mammals on laptops and gadgets and more coffee smells than there was patrons.

I took off my Aviators and caught the barista's eye. She winked and leaned over to a coworker, who nodded and took her position.

"Ugh this gonna be forever!" Hopps thumped her foot, earning a few side glances from other patrons.

"Not if you know the right mammals." I said calmly

"Huh?" She looked confused

"You see the Zebra-"I stopped when I realized that Hopps couldn't see, I looked down at her, she was glaring at me.

"Here let me assist," I said as I picked Hopps up and sat her on my shoulders.

"Man Wish there was less clothes and a different position." i grumbled to myself in my head

"Oh now I do, who is she?"

"That is Henyta, me and fin hustled with her a few times." Soon it was our turn to pay, I set Hopps down.

I handed the Zebra my card and she handed me our drinks,

"Thanks Henny, I owe ya. By the way it's nice to see you got a real job, How's the Foals?"

She smiled, and spoke with an african accent.

"They are great and thank you Nick, I am proud to see you on the right side of the law." She winked and ruffled the fur between my ears.

She looked down at Hopps, and patted her head.

"Such a tough little bunny. I'd love to chat but-" I smirked

"Yeah I get it, see ya around Henny." I dropped a twenty in the tip jar and hustled Hopps out of the store.

We ran over to the station and barely got to roll call in time, it was noisey as usual, with Officer Jackson, a tiger, arm wrestling Officer Anderson, a very large polar bear.

It didn't help that Francine and McHorn were arguing...again.

But oddly enough the noise was a welcomed feature to the room.

I helped Hopps up into the chair and then she reached a paw down to help me out, well up technically.

I checked the time, 8 AM exact. I looked at Bogo's door, any second now.

3...2...1…

"Alrighty Ya filthy mammals, settle down" Bogo gruffed, Right on time.

"Good Morning officers, first things first reviews will be starting soon and we have a new recruit, not that any mammal cares, next assignments.

Anderson, Jackson, and Snarlov, robbery in The Rainforest District,"

Bogo paused to allow the officers to get the files, he was considerate , sometimes.

"Next Higgins, Krumpanski, and Pennington, Missing cheetah in Savannah Central."

After a few seconds he continued

"Hopps, missing Joey in Outback Island." Hopps smiled at me and waved as she left to get her file.

"Wilde," He paused…

"Undercover" I snickered,

"Thanks Chief."

"I'm not done with you yet Wilde, I would like to see you in the office." He made a motion towards the door, I followed the hint.

After we were inside, he shut the door.

"SO what time does the party start?" He asked calmly

"1 but I wanna get there early and see if I can help with anything."

"That's good, now what time is it over?"

"If I am correct, which I always am, 5." I smirked

"I want you to help clean up, and also if you can grab me a slice of cake. Did you get Emma anything?" A ghost of a smile appeared on his face when he said her name.

"Yup," I pulled the Wooden badge out from my pocket and handed it to Bogo. He looked impressed

"This is extraordinary craftmammalship, I know it's handmade. Who crafted it?" He turned over the badge, examining the pin.

"A family friend of mine, Mr. Avalius Wonderclaw." Bogo looked up at me,

"He's still alive?" I raised an eyebrow, now this was interesting.

"Very much so, may I ask how you know him Sir?" Bogo sighed and handed the badge back to me, which I pocketed again.

"Old friend, he served with my father during the Land wars between Animalia and Europea. I'm surprised the fox is still kicking." He sighed and dazed off for a brief moment before snapping back.

"Anyway, off with you Wilde, go have fun and stay out of trouble." He said gruffly as he opened the door.

"See ya Chief and I'll bring you a goody bag and cake." I snapped my fingers, earning an eye roll and a snort.

I chuckled and wandered into the lobby, I pulled out my cell and the note which Cassandra's number was written on.

I dialed it and waited for her to pick up.

RING

RING

RING

RING...RING

RING

*BEEEEEPPPPPP*

"Hey this is Cassandra Spots, Sorry I ain't available, Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Thanks."

"Hey Cassandra Spots, this is Officer Nicholas Wilde, we met yesterday while I was on patrol, and you invited me to come to Emma's party. I was wondering if you wanted me to come set up, or bring anything. Just call back as soon as ya can. Thanks and tell Emma I said Hey." I hit end and put my phone back in my pocket. I sighed and felt eyes staring at me, I spun around, and sure as shit; Rhinowitz and Wolford were staring at me, I smirked and sauntered over to the pair.

"So what's up you two?" I said casually, rolling on the balls of my feet.

"Not much, so Undercover, ay? Must be exciting for an Officer that only been here 4 months, eh?" Wolford said overly casually, suspicion tainted his voice.

"Ya, most exciting job on the force," I said grinning, the two chuckled, then Rhinowitz broke the ice

"So Cassandra Spots eh?" I didn't like where this was headed.

"Ya, know her?" I said trying to remain as vague as possible without seeming more shifty than usual.

"Yeah, almost every officer here does, her husband is a hero. How'd you get-" Rhinowitz was cut off by my phone ringing.

"My saving grace" I thought to myself, quietly contemplating the existence of a godly presence.

I smiled and answered the phone, I waved at the two as I headed outside,

"Hello Officer Wilde," I said, a soft and very familiar female voice answered.

"Hey Officer, this Cassandra, Emma's mom, you called earlier bout coming out early to help? Is that offer still on the table?" I hear thumping in the background.

"Of course Miss, what can I do for ya?" She took a deep breath, before answering.

"This is personal but can you grab me some, I'll pay you back and can you come help with Emma? Can you do that please?" SHe sounded almost like she was pleading, I felt empathy for her.

"Yeah, Bogo actually assigned me to you today, anything you need. What kind of coffee fo ya take?" SHe let out a sigh of relief,

"Iced Caramel Macchiato, Whipped cream and a pinch of black lava. Do you kind actually getting Emma out of the house? I'm sorry I'm asking so much, it's just so much right now, please forgive me. I'm a terrible-" Irritation fluffed up in me,

"Now stop right there Cassandra. You are not a terrible mother, and I'd love to spend the day with Emma. I'll bring her back here to the police station, if that's okay with you," I heard a scream and a banging from the background.

"Yeah that's fine, you're a saving grace Wilde. Thank you, so so much, I gotta go get Emma dressed." She sounded exhausted and tired, and like she was in pain, not like a mother should on her daughter's birthday.

I sighed and opened the Snarlbuck's app and placed my order, then I headed back to Bogo's office.

I made a beeline straight for his office, ignoring the stares and glances.

I knocked on the door,

"Hey Chief can I chat with ya real quick?" A reply came in the form of a grunt.

"What is it Wilde, Something wrong?" He had his reading glasses on,

"Kinda, is it possible for me to bring Emma here?" I said nervously. Bogo huffed and sighed.

"May I ask why you're putting in a request for this?"

"Her mom asked me to just get Emma out of the house,until the party starts. She was on the verge of tears. And i heard-" Bogo cut me off.

"Yes BUT you are responsible for the cub, and the afterwards and if any consequences that may come, I don't have an issue with it but the Spots family is still a sore spot," He paused, realizing the horrible pun he made.

"Pardon the pun, no pun intended." He said sighing.

"I understand that sir, Thank you so much." Bogo nodded,

"You are aware she is," He paused contemplating his choice of words.

"She has Asperger's, you know this right?" He said staring me directly in the eye.

"Yes sir I am, and it doesn't change the fact that Emma is still my friend." I said proudly, again a phantom of a smile appeared on Bogo's weathered face.

"Good, now go bring me that cub," He said pointing to the door. I nodded and headed out of the office and outside into the warm summer day. I took a deep breath and headed across the street to get the coffee.

The store wasn't too busy, so I was able to grab my order and pay quickly, I felt bad because I wasn't able to chat with Hentya, but she was understanding.

I left a 5 dollar tip, and ran back to the station and got into my cruiser and set the GPS to the address on the note and left, then I realized that I almost forgot to radio into Clawhauser that I was on duty now.

"Hey Clawhauser, it's Wilde I'm reporting 10-41, I'm bring someone back to the station with me and Bogo is aware so just letting you know so that would be 10-91 and 10-3"

Almost immediately I got a reply from the chubby dispatcher.

"Alrighty Nick, 10-69, have fun 10-3"

I sighed and followed my GPS, I ended up back in Happytown but the nicer area with 45 minutes, even with traffic.

I pulled up infront of a White 2 story house, a little battered but for the slums, it was great.

I turned the cruiser off and radioed into Clawhauser,

"Hey Clawhauser it's officer Wilde again, reporting 10-23 and 10-26, 10-3." I sighed and waited for a response.

"Okay Nick 10-69, 10-77? 10-3"

"ETA is 45 minutes 10-3"

"Okay dokey, 10-3"

I grabbed the present from Bogo and the Coffee and Headed up to house. Even before I could knock, the door opened.

Cassandra stood before me, her fur was a little messy, but she still looked good. She was wearing a red tee shirt and regular skinny jeans, her makeup was minimal with just eyeliner and eyeshadow, not she needed it.

"Nick!" She hugged me, and ushered me in, i went along with it. When we were inside i handed her the present.

She reached out with shaking paws, her Onyx colored eyes watering as she read who it was from.

"Thank you." She whispered Placing the gift up on a high shelf.

I nodded, and hugged me again, once released, i handed her the coffee, she grinned and nodded gratefully.

After taking a much deserved sip, she reached into her back pocket, i stopped her.

"Don't even think about." I said smiling, she hesitated but listened.

"Again thank you, and I apologize if Emma is rowdy today. She's having a mixed day. I have bag of her snacks, toys, extra clothes, and medicines. She's upstairs getting dressed, just to let you know she does have food sensitivities. No artificial dyes, no spicy foods, and if she starts to bite, bite her back," I gave her a weird look.

"Or time out, either one works. But if she starts getting over words, have her sing her ABC'S and counting by 5's. Bogo will know some tips and tricks. If it gets too bad let me know, If you can have her back by 12:45 so in 3 hours or so. She can go to bathroom by herself but she may need help washing her hands. I hate to rush this but I need to the pace ready." She chuckled and ran over to the foot of the stairs.

"Emma, Officer Wilde is here." I heard a squeal and within seconds, i was ambushed by a small white ball of fluff. I chuckled and hugged her, instantly everything seemed better.

Emma squealed and started clapping, I sat up and ruffled her fur.

She started moving her fingers, she laughed aloud, i was lost.

"Emma hunny, he doesn't sign ." Her mom chuckled.

Emma Grabbed my paw patted it, I hugged her again, she handed me little Floatzen backpack. Then she pointed to herself, gesturing to her clothes.

She was wearing a blue skater dress with a dress up police vest over it and black legging under it and black lace up boots and to complete it, she had the utility belt with handcuffs, and key included.

I bent down to her level.

"Hey Officer Emma, you ready to be my partner and go report to duty?" She jumped up and down.

"Ye-yeahhhh" she stomped her feet, and hugged her mother and then jetted out the door, not even giving me chance to say goodbye to her mom.

"Emma! Carseat, young Cub." Her mother said in a stern voice, as she walked outside with a car seat in paw.

"I'll install in it, she can go in the front seat." she said plainly, and within seconds the car seat was installed. I smiled and helped Emma buckle up, despite her protesting. Her mom waved us off and headed back in the house.

After successfully getting Emma buckled in, I got in my seat and buckled myself up.

"Okay Partner, before we leave to go back to the station, I have to let our friend Officer Clawhauser know okay? DO you think you can help?" i said as I grabbed the radio from its station. She shook her head,

"What's wrong officer Emma?" She whimpered, i rubbed her back and didn't push further.

"It's okay partner. Officer Clawhauser is our friend. See listen, when I press this button, and talk into it, he can hear me. I'll try and then if you want you can too, so okay?" SHe shook her head, I smiled gently.

"Hey Officer Clawhauser this is Officer Wilde, I just wanted to let you know me and my Partner Officer Emma Spot will be back soon okay? 10-3, we may be reporting a 10-97. 10-3" I said, I let go of the button,

"Already officer Emma and Officer Wilde. I can't wait to me our newest officer." Emma giggled

"You wanna say hi to Office Clawhauser? it's a nice thing to do." She gave small nod, but looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Just tell him who you are and what ever else you want, okay?" She nodded.

I pressed the Button again,

"Hey officer Clawhauser, Officer Emma would Like to introduce herself, 10-3"

I nodded to Emma who took a deep breath,

"Hi I'm I'm," She was blinking repeatedly, I rubbed her back some more.

"I'm Officer Emma- Emma Spots. I'm like my daddy now." She said gasping.

"Hello Officer Emma, It's so good to hear from you! And yes you are, you're really brave. I have to go now, I gotta call coming. I'll see you soon Officer Emma." He giggled and hung up.

"That was awesome Partner, now we gotta go back to the station, you ready?"

"Yes sir! Officer Spots is on patrol!" She clapped and squealed,

She pumped her fist and held her hand up for a high five.

"You're the coolest partner any mammal could ask for"I said after I gave her a high five. SHe reached down for her bag and pulled out the hat i gave her,

I pulled out into traffic and headed off to the station with my new partner.


End file.
